


Sorrows over cold tea. Why William, why?

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First person Grell. She pounders on William and their non existent relationship? </p><p>Will be doing a 3rd person point of view chapter next.  To finish the fic.<br/>kind of a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pay me no heed.

 I sigh, from my sitting position on the office chair I'm filling out my paperwork at. Well trying to. My mind wanders time and time again to that cold man who has a hand firmly clamped around my heart. A vice like grip.

 Oh my dearest William, why do you torture a lady so? You know my innermost love for you and yet pay it no heed.

 My tea sits abandoned and cold on the desk, my mind distracting me with hopes and sorrows. My emotions pulling me away from the comforting liquid. Tears prick at my eyes and slide down my cheeks. Oh great, my make up is sure to be ruined now.

 Why william? When did your annoyance at me turn to nothing more than a nod of your head? As you walk away and leave me in tatters once more. When did you stop bothering to push me away? Replacing it with no actions at all.

 It would be better, if you just hated me as always. As you used to. Atleast then, I'd mean something to you. Having no affect on you is affecting me.

 I want to mean something to you! I want you to love me... Hate me, scold me. Even slap me! Don't just think of me as nothing. See me for who I am and what I'm feeling.

 There's a knock at the door? A solid pounding of wood. An inpatient banging. I turn around and stare as the man of my dreams hurries into my room.

 His face reflects more emotion than I have ever seen in him. Breathing louding from his rushing movements, he eyes me. "Grell, there's something I need to tell you. I'm sorry that I've never found the words needed to express this before."

 He notices my puffy eyes and running mascara. "Wait. Why are you crying?"


	2. Foreign feelings in the language of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a chapter from willys point of view. Final chapter will be up tomorrow.

 I can't believe this. I'm starting to fall behind with paperwork. This is not like me. Not like me at all and it's just plain unacceptable. No, that's not the issue here. I haven't been feeling like the strict William T. Spears I portray myself as, for a while now.

 I made the mistake of letting emotions enter the equation at work. And now I'm left with more pressing matters than just my desk work. Something more important than being exemplary at work? Dear lord, have I lost my mind?

 I feel like banging my head against my desk, thumping the troubled thoughts from my mind. I don't however, realising I'd just damage my precious reaper glasses. With that I adjust them nervously and sigh. Everything in life is quite simple really, marked out by rules and governed by higher authorities. Then why is love such a tedious, complicated matter?

 Is this what I'm even feeling? Is it love? I've never let myself feel it before so I couldn't know. I try still, not to let myself feel such unimportant emotions. Loving her turned me into an even more confined man, forever pushing her away and being too harsh with her.

 It wasn't until I couldn't keep my emotions under lock and key anymore that I just started to try and ignore her. Pretend she didn't exist. When she addressed me, I had used all the energy I had to push down those emotions and as such had none left to react to her.

 I saw that it hurt her. More than when I scolded her. That reaper that I so adore was fading into herself day by day and it was all of my doing. This had been happening for the past year and with each passing day I longed to just hold her and look into those beautiful eyes.

 The guilt of my actions had intensified the past few days and with a shaky hand, I picked up the phone. I had phoned Ronald knox. Had asked him for advice on such an issue.

 I could tell from the smug tone of his voice, that he probably knew the "she" I was referring to. Still if he gave me any trouble for it, I would just make sure to put him back in his place, forcing the boy into unpaid overtime. I pushed the thought to the back of my cranium, rushing down to Grell's office.

 Knox's words echoed around my head. Those seven simple words. "Just tell her that you love her." Such an easy concept but so hard to act upon. Could I really just tell her those three important words? Could I bring myself to admit that which seems so foreign to me? The language of love.

 I bang on the door, breath shaky with anxiety. Heart pounding in my chest. As I enter I rush to breath out that I need to speak to her over important matters. I inhale and exhale to calm my nerves.

 Then I notice it. Puffy eyes and ruined mascara. She looks broken. I hope it isn't over me. "Wait. Why are you crying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently reading :Death note, another note.


	3. Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter yay.

 Grell wiped her eyes and waved a hand. "It's nothing, William."

 William took a step closer to her chair and leaned down in front of her face. "Sutcliff, please just tell me."

 Her brows knitted in annoyance. "I said it was none of your concern. Why do you care? You've just been ignoring for the best part of a year! Why the sudden worry?"

 He cupped his fingers under her chin to look her deep in the eyes. "Is it me who has made you cry? I would prefer your complete honesty at this present time."

 She averted her eyes as more tears fell. "Just get out William! Don't you think you have hurt me enough? Just -." Her sentence was cut off as she felt his lips press against hers. She paused for a second, in shock, before she kissed back with fierce need.He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, lacing with hers. He tasted lovely, coffee mixed with peppermint.

 "Sut- Grell, I'm sorry for causing you such upset. I...think I love you." He said, as their kiss parted.

 "Then why have you blanking me this whole time?"

 William sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I was trying not to let my emotions show. I assumed if I refused to pay you any attention, I could stem these feelings. That wasn't the case. It just made my feelings for you grow."

 "So...you really do love me? You're not just trying to mess me around?" Her eyes were wide with shock. That was all she ever wanted to hear. Now it was truth, she couldn't bring herself to believe it. She worried if she did, nothing would come of it and her heart would be left in ruin once more.

 "I've never known love before so I cannot be sure. However that word seems to fit, it appears to be the only description for how much I feel for you." He wiped the few fallen tears from Grell's eyes with his thumb.

 "You won't go back on those words?" She asked, fearful of the answer.

 "Never. These feelings are very real and crushingly strong. I thought you loved me too...you always said as such. Were they just words? Words you say to any half attractive male?"

 Grell's heart clenched at those words. He didn't think she was serious? "No I love you and you alone. You've always been the one Will. I love you so much."

 He kissed her again, lifting her back from the chair and pushing her to sit on her desk. His hand ghosted up her shirt, fingers brushing over smooth, flawless skin. He pressed his knee between her legs and she moaned into the kiss, hands reaching up to unbutton his shirt. He pulled away, before pressing kisses to her neck. His coat and shirt were discarded on the floor, as he undid the buttons of her top and pushed it off her shoulders. Hunger grew inside him, needing to touch her, to kiss her, to be as close to the woman he had come to love as he could.

 Grell giggled as he pushed her down on the desk. "Maybe you should lock the door first, darling?"

 He did as he was told, removing his trousers and pants on the way back to the desk. He pulled away her skirt and pants before he climbed on top of her. He peppered her chest with kisses, his hand slipping to run between her legs.

 He looked up at her. "I'm sorry for my previous actions. I'm sorry I treated you so coldly. I really do love you." He slid up her to kiss her mouth, hand cupping her cheek, hips pressing down onto hers.

 "I really love you too, my sweet William." Small touches turned to fingers pressing into her, which then became thrusts. They clung to each other, kissing passionately. Pants and groans flowed through the cold office air. Grell felt the sorrow in her melt away, as the man she so wanted showed her much he needed her too.


End file.
